


Just A Taste

by digthewriter



Category: Sinners Series - Rhys Ford
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Connor Morgan is happily in love with Forest Ackerman, the man who had turned his life upside down—and not exactly in a bad way.  But, it was Miki St. John who'd been the first man that'd caused the turmoil and made him question his sexuality.  </p><p>All Connor really wants from Miki, is just a taste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

It started with a dream. Connor was fully spread out on the sofa and getting his cock sucked in the most satisfying fashion. He arched up, grabbed the fistful of hair on the person pleasuring him, and guided the rhythm. 

“Yes. Yes. Please!” he moaned and his lover did not stop until Connor was spilling himself raw. 

Then, that’s when he saw him. It wasn’t Forest, but Miki. 

Miki St. John was giving Connor the blow job of a lifetime and he looked _so_ satisfied after he’d licked Connor dry. “Is this what you had in mind?” Miki asked and Connor didn’t say anything. Then Miki climbed up on Connor’s broad body. He straddled himself on Connor’s lap as he grabbed Connor’s shoulders. 

“Touch me, Con. _Please_!” Miki St. John was begging Connor to touch him so how could he not oblige? “You told me you’d take care of me, Con! You told me that I belonged to the Morgans!” Miki said as he continued to jerk his hips, settled on Connor’s flaccid cock that was coming to life again. 

Connor grabbed Miki’s hard cock, it was pinker than he’d imagined it to be, and started to stroke. 

“Yes, Morgan! Yeah!” Miki arched his back and his hands moved from Connor’s shoulder to his own hair and he pulled on it. “Fuck, Connor. You’re so good to me.” 

Then Miki was coming, spilling himself all over Connor’s hand and chest. “Yeah, big brother. You make the family proud,” Miki said. 

And Connor woke up. He was curled around Forest’s body and Forest mumbled something in his sleep and shifted his ass around Connor’s hard cock. 

_Fuck_. He was _so_ screwed.


End file.
